In existing systems, if a user wishes to find one or more data items with particular attributes in a large data set of schematized elements, the data set may be filtered such that a small subset of the data set may be obtained and viewed. The small subset of the data set may include a representation of the data items. For example, the representation may include images and/or text. If the user wishes to view a data item, itself, a current viewing context may be lost before the user may view the data item. Alternatively, the user may page through groupings of fixed numbers of the data items from the data set, searching for the one or more data items with the particular attributes.